Interhabitat World
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Series of drabbles involving animal characters.
1. Inidra the Humpback Whale

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Animal Show_. It is the property of the Muppets.

* * *

**Inidra the Humpback Whale**

**Humpback whale: A species of baleen whale, **_**Megaptera novaeangliae**_**.**

Inidra loved to swim through the vast oceans of the world. The sea was the largest and most wondrous habitat in the world to her. But she also loved to vocalize underwater, although she couldn't sing the majestic songs of the male whales. She was a little envious of them for it, but she still loved to listen to such beautiful music.

Of course, there was the danger of being hunted by man, or killer whales, but Inidra faced the danger bravely. Because she knew life was worth living, no matter how dangerous her surroundings ever became. Live, don't die.


	2. Malcolm the Lion

**Malcolm the Lion**

**Lion: A big cat, **_**Panthera leo**_**, native to Africa, India and formerly to much of Europe. The term may apply to the species as a whole, to individuals, or to male individuals.**

A lion takes pride in his _pride_. And Malcolm was no exception. It gave him a feeling of gladness to live in such a social organization of cats, when so many other cats were such loners. He loved his lionesses, such lovely beauts, and the cubs they made were cute and strong little guys, ready to carry on the legacy of the pride when they grew up.

Of course, he still had to keep up the rule that only the fittest survived, which sometimes meant the loss of some cubs. Sad. But that was important, to help the pride endure.


	3. Frankie the Wildebeest

**Frankie the Wildebeest**

**Wildebeest: A large antelope of the genus **_**Connochaetes**_**, native to Africa having curved horns.**

It was dangerous on the African plains, and Frankie knew that there was always the chance of being caught and eaten by a lion, crocodile, or other predator. And wildebeests had to migrate at the right time of the year.

Fortunately, Frankie believed in cooperation with his flock, using teamwork to migrate through all the harsh spots of the migration trail, like rivers where the crocs and the swollen waters threatened to take them away. Never was there a time when everybody made it, but Frankie was a survivor so far, and he intended to survive for a long time.


	4. Randall the Zebra

**Randall the Zebra**

**Zebra: Any of three species of genus **_**Equus: E. grevyi, E. quagga, or E. zebra,**_** all black with white stripes and native to Africa.**

Randall considered Africa the only true home where he could live. He was grateful that he hadn't fallen into the hands of any hunters, or any people who would try to domesticate him or take him to a zoo. Africa was the ultimate place for animals to roam free and wild.

Randall also loved his stripes. As a zebra, he was more colorful than any ordinary horse, and his features were more striking, too. Thankfully, they weren't striking in the way that he would stand out in front of predators. And he liked it that way. Better safe than sorry.


	5. Jackie the Orangutan

**Jackie the Orangutan**

**Orangutan: An arboreal anthropoid ape genus **_**Pongo**_** consisting of two species, **_**Pongo pygmaeus**_** of Borneo and **_**Pongo abelii**_** of Sumatra, having a shaggy reddish-brown coat, very long arms, and no tail.**

"Old man of the forest." That's what "orangutan" translates to. And Jackie felt like the term suited him. Though not exactly elderly, he _was_ getting older, and he lived in the forest with his fellow orangutans. And the treetops were the best place for a sedentary animal like him to live, because they protected him from all the crawling nasty things on the ground.

It's true that he had his own culture, too. Jackie's orangutan population was easygoing and laid back, known for welcoming primatologists to study him in the wild. Another was more aggressive. Not all orangutans were alike.


	6. Larry the Fish

**Larry the Fish**

**Fish: A cold-blooded vertebrate animal that lives in water, moving with the help of fins and breathing with gills.**

Where else could so much diverse life be found but the sea? Larry knew this, because he was one of them, a fish, to be more precise. He could name just about all of them off the top of his head. Of course, that didn't mean that he got to see a great deal of them, because he was an anglerfish, which was normally found in the highly pressurized depths of the ocean.

But Larry was grateful that Stinky the Skunk helped him use his imagination to dream up a skunkfish, a smelly fish that Stinky "created" through scuba diving.


	7. Hillary the Owl

**Hillary the Owl**

**Owl: Any of various birds of prey of the order Strigiformes that are primarily nocturnal and have forward-looking, binocular vision, limited eye movement, and good hearing.**

Who had excellent hearing and sight, and can fly? Hoot?

Hillary the Owl, of course.

She considered her kind to be superior to humans in a way, because owls are superior hunters. Most are active at night, and they have some of the best night vision of any creature created. Hillary's eyes could see the most stealthy mouse, or spider, or any other little animal, and it sure was worth it, because her prey was mighty tasty as well as nutritious.

Yes, life was good for a Great Gray Owl. And goodness knew Hillary would enjoy it till the end.


	8. Cody the Colobus Monkey

**Cody the Colobus Monkey**

**Colobus monkey: Any of several large, black-and-white, arboreal African monkeys of the genus Colobus.**

Monkeys certainly are amazing animals. And Cody should know, because he was a monkey himself. A Colobus, to be exact. With their opposable toes and feet, and their ability to climb and swing through trees, monkeys were cool creatures, and very adaptable.

But as a Colobus, Cody took the greatest pride in his ability to glide through the air. It gave him great joy, as well as a feeling of flying through the heavens, and not just swinging. To achieve flight, no matter how brief, made Cody think that anything was possible. Just think what he could do with wings!


	9. Morris the Ant

**Morris the Ant**

**Ant: Any of various insects in the family Formicidae in the order Hymenoptera, typically living in large colonies composed almost entirely of flightless females.**

Life as an ant was all about work, and little Morris knew all about what it was like to be a worker. It was strange for a male ant like him to be a spokesman for ants, because ants are normally female, but even males played a purpose, and Morris felt that males didn't get enough recognition.

Being an ant was one of the most industrious lives an animal could live. Like other ants, Morris felt much like a human, because ants act so like humans. But he believed that ants were more civilized. Why?

Ants don't ruin the Earth.


	10. Mavis the Frog

**Mavis the Frog**

**Frog: A small tailless amphibian of the order Anura that typically hops.**

Life was sure good for a frog. Mavis the maiden was the mother of over ten thousand baby frogs, though half of them didn't live to adulthood. The survivors were her personal pride and joy. The more surviving babies, the merrier.

The bugs she ate every day were surely tasty, and a good thing, too. The world had so many of the critters, without frogs like her, they could've overrun the planet. And there are so many species or frogs, that Mavis was confident her kind was there to stay for a long time.

Yes, a frog's life was good!


	11. Guffrey the Vulture

**Guffrey the Vulture**

**Vulture: Any of several carrion-eating birds of the families Accipitridae and Cathartidae.**

Sometimes poor Guffrey wished people would look at vultures as magnificent clean-up birds, not monstrous profiteers off another's suffering. His handsome kind left nothing to waste in the wake of abandoned carcasses. And bird, those dead animals were crisp and delicious!

He also thought people can't see the beauty of a soaring vulture. He was proud of his majestic wingspan, that allowed him to fly in the sun for hours. And what's so wrong with having a bald head? An animal's got to keep clean, just like a human.

But he knew he wouldn't be misunderstood forever. No, sir!


End file.
